13 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 43 (Dily's Forgetful Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Przygoda Joeya na biwaku, odc. 19 (The Story of Joeys Camping Trip, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Kolekcje duże i małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 26 - Jak Elis pojechała rajdowo (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 25 Jak Elis Jela Rallye); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Superwnętrze - odc. 1 (Design Rules); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 26/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1681 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1826; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 INPUT. Doskonalsi 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Fedorowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Moskwa 2009 - skrót 1. półfinału; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4357 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4572); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4358 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4573); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1686 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1827; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 36; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Wesołe miasteczko, odc. 21 (Sheep on the loose); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Halo? Halo?, odc. 11 (Who is on the phone?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Mu Mu i zagadka, odc. 11 (Connie and the riddle, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Królowa XXL (Queen Sized) - txt str.777 83'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Peter Levin; wyk.:Nikki Blonsky, Annie Potts, Lily Holleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 3 (Starter Wife, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 4 (Starter Wife, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Narzeczona bez posagu - cz. 2 (Beggar Bride, The, part 2) 75'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Diarmuid Lawrence; wyk.:Keely Hawes, Nicholas Jones, Joe Duttine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 INPUT. Ryan (Ryan) 13'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Chris Landreth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Janina Czerniawska. Łączniczka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 229 Kamera Karabasza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Wizyta Patrycji (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Skids, Sunts and Soap); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Wylądowali Kosmici (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Aliens Have Landed); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 432; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Papież Benedykt XVI w Ziemi Świętej - transmisja Mszy Świętej w Betlejem; STEREO 10:35 Święta wojna - Studenci (309); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Flipper - odc. 41/44 Porachunki na plaży (Flipper Retribution Beach); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 77/162 Dziewczyna Rembrandta (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Rembrandt's Girl); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:04 Chiny - spojrzenie od środka - Władza i ludzie - odc. 1 (odc. 1) 54'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 MASH - odc. 175 (MASH (s. VIII, 602 Are you now Margaret?)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 665; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 25 lat w Pace - koncert galowy (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 36 Śmiałek (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Brave J)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/LIX - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 271 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Megakomedie - U Pana Boga w ogródku - txt str.777 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Łukasz Simlat, Jan Wieczorkowski, Ira Łaczina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: Atletic Bilbao - Barcelona ( studio ); STEREO 22:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: Atletic Bilbao - Barcelona ; STEREO 00:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: Atletic Bilbao - Barcelona ( ceremonia dekoracji zwycięzców ); STEREO 01:00 Alibi na środę - Plaga (Swarmed) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Paul Ziller; wyk.:Maria Brooks, Michael Shanks, Ellen Dubin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:41 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne - Wizyta Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI w Ziemi Świętej; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:54 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Studio reportażu - Mandala Warszawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:51 Żadnej pracy się nie boję ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:09 Interwencje Jolanty Erol; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:29 Pogoda; STEREO 19:31 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:23 Brak dostępu - kulisy kampanii Baracka Obamy (No Access); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:09 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:27 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Debata TVP INFO - Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:21 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:48 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 177, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Polowanie na szczura - odc. 93, Polska 2001 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Polak potrafi - odc. 94, Polska 2001 9:10 Rodzina zastępcza - Pantoflarz - odc. 87, Polska 2001 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Kariera rapera - odc. 88, Polska 2001 10:10 Miodowe lata - odc. 51, serial komediowy, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Toksyczna miłość - odc. 56, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1280, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2005 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 5, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 911, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Wolność przez duże W... - odc. 95, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Łzy Wasyla - odc. 96, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Czyje to dziecko? - odc. 66, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 46, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 912, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1281, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 220, Polska 2006 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 224, Polska 2005 21:00 Zakochana złośnica - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 0:10 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Synowie - Rozwódka z dzieckiem - odc. 5, Polska 2009 1:35 Gdy rozum mówi nie - odc. 5, USA 2006 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 145, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1135, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 9, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Nie zostawiaj mnie! Żyć bez Ciebie nie mogę! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 146, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Co teraz? 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1136, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Niewierny 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:15 Katakumby - horror, USA 2007 1:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 4:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Lalola - odc. 124, Argentyna 2007 5:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 93, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Strażnik Teksasu - Małe pociechy - odc. 6, USA 1998 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 53, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 125, Argentyna 2007 13:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Strażnik Teksasu - Otchłań zapomnienia - odc. 7, USA 1998 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 94, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 54, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz finałowy: odra wodzisław śląski - śląsk wrocław 22:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Ekstraklasy - studio 22:30 Podwójne zabezpieczenie - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1999 00:30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 1:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:30 Mesjasz: Pierwsze ofiary - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania, USA 2001 3:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Mars.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Chomik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - Klejnocki, Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (53) Marcin Perchuć i Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - ŁZY ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 97; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nasz spis powszechny - Kraj urodzenia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Mars.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Chomik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sarmacka ars moriendi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 37 - Wyprawa Diny i Tessi (Dinah?s Day Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Tak miało być - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tak miało być - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu... 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - ŁZY ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 37 - Wyprawa Diny i Tessi (Dinah?s Day Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Tak miało być - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tak miało być - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu... 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Szop, Szop, Szop, Szopę 13'; film animowany; reż.:Mariusz Wilczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku